


Formal Attire

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Stress Relief [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom Peggy Carter, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, WW2, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Peggy Carter doesn't particularly care for cocktail parties. Using valuable time for posturing and power brokering seems like such a waste of time when there is a war on. She does rather enjoy the opportunity to get dressed up.And there is no denying that Steve Rogers can make any event interesting. Bucky Barnes goes a long way toward making an evening more enjoyable too. The boys look almost as good in their dress uniforms as they do out of them.Yes, dispite the irritation inherent in this kind of even it looks like Peggy is going to have a rather pleasant evening.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Stress Relief [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy stuffed her fist into her mouth to smother a moan. Steve was very good with his mouth. Steve shifted her leg a little higher on his shoulder, swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. She grabbed a handful of his hair, nails digging into his scalp as she stabilised herself. 

His being good at this was part of what made this such a terrible idea. If he was bad at it, she wouldn’t have to worry about being quiet. As it was, she had to be careful, so no one heard her. She should be questioning how she let Steve talk her into this. A broom closet off the kitchen hall was not a secure place to indulge in this sort of wanton behaviour at the best of times. When there were eighty dinner guests, including General Patton waiting on the other side of what she could only hope were two doors and not one, it was a stupendously bad idea. 

She didn’t need to question how he had talked her into it. All Steve had to do was bat his big blue eyes at her and she would go along with whatever crazy scheme he devised. The worst part was only half those plans involved oral sex in inappropriate locations. 

Steve slipped two fingers inside her to compliment his tongue and she forgot all the reasons she had to think his plans were terrible. If he could make her feel like this, he could do no wrong. Which incidentally was the same tactic he had used to convince her ramping his bike off a tank had been a good idea. Her judgment was absolutely shot when it came to Steve Rogers, and she knew it. 

Peggy let her head fall back against the wall. He knew how to get her there, and oh, but she was almost there. The sound of her next moan escaped even around her fist. 

“That’s my girl.” Steve whispered into the soft skin of her thigh. 

He redoubled his efforts. The combined sensations of his mouth and fingers bringing her to the peak of ecstasy. She managed to smother her final scream, but only just. She wouldn’t be surprised if Steve’s scalp had permanent marks in the shape of her nails from now on. 

Steve kissed his way down to her knee, then back up as he replaced her underwear. “You know I love the face you make when you do that?” 

“You may have mentioned it.” Peggy panted, pulling him to his feet. She had never doubted that Steve took almost as much pleasure in bringing her to climax as she took in the actual orgasm. It was an area he had taken obvious pride in from the start, and he had yet to let her down. 

Steve cupped her jaw and tipped her face up. Peggy slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, opening her lips and letting their breath mingle. Crushed between Steve and the wall, Peggy couldn’t think of anywhere she would rather be... Maybe crushed between Steve and Bucky, but they couldn’t all disappear from the party. 

It wasn’t until Steve was breathless, long after Peggy started to feel lightheaded, that he pulled away. She chased his lips when he did. Kissing Steve was better than oxygen. 

He didn’t let her get away with starting them up again. Peggy’s time keeping was good, and she knew they had been away long enough that people might start to miss them. Steve’s was better. He would know exactly how long they had been in the closet and probably had a mental count down estimating how long they had before they were caught. Instead, he kissed her softly on each cheek and then on the forehead. Rough as he could be with her, Steve was a big softie deep down. She loved him for it, even as he untangled himself from her arms and smoothed down her skirt. 

“Ready to get back out there?” Steve whispered, lovingly adjusting one of her curls. 

“You tell me, darling.” Peggy teased, fixing his tie. “This was your little interlude.” 

“I hate parties.” He growled, digging his finger into her hips. They both knew he would rather stay in the cupboard or throw her over a shoulder and carry her out of here like a caveman, possibly grabbing Barnes by the tie and towing him along with them. And wasn't that a delightfully hedonistic mental image. Peggy did wish she could indulge. Unfortunately, they really did have to be civilised tonight. The Howling Commandos were an expensive unit to outfit and field, and no one wanted to risk the higher ups second guessing whether they were a good use of limited resources. Not when Schmidt was still vaporising everything he came across, with those ridiculous energy weapons of his. 

“I know.” She kissed the tip of his nose. She would make it up to him after the party. With no meetings until two tomorrow, there was no reason to turn in early. “I’ll see you in five minutes.” 

Peggy smacked his ass as he slipped past her. She could not wait until this evening was over and she could get him out of his trousers. Even his dress uniform didn’t do it justice, although it did wonderful things for his chest and shoulders. 

Steve looked back at her with a knowing wink before he closed the door. He clearly had plans for the latter half of their night as well, similar ones from that wink. 

***** 

Peggy used the time between Steve exiting the closet and her own return to the party to repair her appearance with the aid of her compact. She wasn’t looking too dishevelled. A quick coat of lipstick, a couple of disarrayed curls pinned back into place, the flower decorating her dress’s neckline lightly fluffed. By the time she emerged she looked as neat and proper as if she were coming straight from church. The Lord’s name had been evoked a couple of times, although Steve had been the only one on his knees. 

She smiled to herself as she drifted back into the main party. At least she could amuse herself, the General’s reception seemed unlikely too, no matter how grand the surroundings. The house had been donated to the war effort by one of the country’s great families. Much of the space had been converted into practical things, conference rooms and typing pools. The ballroom had been spared so far, leaving somewhere for military command and key civilian officials to meet, mingle, and as far as Peggy could tell, waste a lot of time congratulating themselves instead of actually being productive. She could think of a dozen more useful things she and the boys could be using this evening for. Less than half of which involved Steve indulging his caveman tendencies. 

She scanned the milling crowd inside the ballroom. Steve had disappeared, not overly surprising, Captain America was never without a conversational partner for long. Barnes however was leaning against a wall, looking decorative and nursing a whiskey and soda. 

“Good evening so far, Sargent?” Peggy asked, sliding up alongside him. She wouldn’t mind a whiskey of her own, but the bar was absolutely swarmed, and knowing her luck she would end up with a gentle sherry instead of something peaty with notes of oak and cherry. 

“They broke out the good booze, so I can’t complain.” Bucky said, reading the longing in her eyes and letting her steal a sip of his drink. It was delicious, smooth, smoky, floral, with just a hint of citrus. He was right, they had broken out the good booze. Bucky nodded through a gap in the crowd. Steve had been cornered at a table by a mousy man in a grey suit. “Your Captain has been intercepted by what I assume is an MP.” 

“Again.” Peggy sighed. She and Steve were never going to get their dance at this rate. Every time the scheduled a date some emergency came up, when they end up at the same party, people always seemed to come between Steve and the dancefloor. 

“Come on.” Bucky slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. “I’ll keep you company for a while, since neither of us is of interest to any of the so-called important people here.” 

Bucky’s now empty glass was deposited on a passing tray, and he drew Peggy onto the dancefloor. His hand found the small of her back, hers settled on his bicep, and they were dancing. Turning in small refined circles and swaying to the rhythm of the three-piece band. Barnes was good at this kind of dancing too, but Peggy preferred the devil-may-care, rambunctious man who had taken her out for her birthday, the one who had seemed determined that she shouldn’t touch the floor for longer than a heartbeat. 

“So, where did you two slip off to anyway?” Bucky asked as they finished a circuit of the floor. 

Peggy could feel envious eyes watching them. She wasn’t surprised, as always less than a quarter of the guests tonight were women, and she and Barnes made a particularly handsome pair. It may be unsurprising, but it did mean they had to behave themselves. Which was a shame. Under different circumstances, she wouldn’t mind at all if his hand wandered a few inches lower. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about, Sergeant.” 

Bucky dipped his head to whisper in her ear, a completely natural and innocent gesture on the dance floor. His words were less innocent. “Are you really telling me, that if I kissed you right now, you wouldn’t taste like Steve.” 

“I assure you, I wouldn’t” Peggy answered, low and crisp. It wouldn’t do for anyone to overhear this little conversation. And yet she couldn’t resist teasing him. “Although he might taste of me.” 

“Damn giving bastard.” Bucky chuckled. The hand on the small of her back closed around a fistful of fabric, pulling her close enough on the turn that she could feel the slight bulge caused by his reaction to that thought. 

A colonel cut in to claim the next dance. By the time it was over, both Bucky and Steve had been roped into a conversation with Lord Mountbatten. Peggy opted not to join them, based on the assumption that it would a) be about navel strategy, which bored her, troops were a lot more fun than boats, and b) if she tried, someone would say something about not wanting to worry her pretty head about men’s business, and no one needed the fight Steve would start when they did. Instead she spent her evening dancing with various officers and picking up a surprising number of useful titbits for what all the other branches of the war were doing. She couldn’t help but marvel. These were the same men who had green lit the ‘loose lips sink ships’ propaganda slogan, but the second a pretty girl with an appropriately posh accent smiled at them they were willing to tell her all sorts of ‘meaningless details’. 

Across the room, Peggy spotted Private Lorraine trying to insinuate herself into Steve’s conversation, blonde curls bouncing as she laughed. Peggy felt sorry for the poor girl, she was so blinded by the combination of Steve’s legend and the frankly adorable way he got flustered when women approached him, she hadn’t realised that Steve was taken. Peggy caught Bucky’s eye and he winked roguishly at her. Steve was very taken. 

***** 

Two hours later, Peggy was foot sore and more than done with smiling at people who seemed to think she was incapable of intelligent thought. Thankfully, Captain America did occasionally rescue damsels in distress, though not from the kind of situation the movies and comics seemed to imagine. She had never once been tied to a chair by a Nazi. Steve had however extracted her from a number of conversations moments before she throttled one of the leaders of the free world. 

Tonight, was no exception. She had been vividly picturing what her hands would look like around an admiral’s throat when he swept in to make excuses. A bright smile for the group, a few handshakes, a sad story about needing to get his intelligence officer home to bed so she was fresh and ready in the morning, and her extraction was complete. 

A few other guests were starting to trickle out. Including the ever-determined Lorraine, who eyed Steve hopefully as he waited in line at the coat check. She batted big doe eyes and tried to pose enticingly. Peggy could see why other men would be tempted by the sharp featured beauty. Other men, not her Steve, he was completely oblivious to his admirer as he helped Peggy into her wrap. “Can I walk you home, Agent Carter?” 

“I’m not particularly tired.” Peggy fingered Steve’s lapel. He really was to die for in his dress uniform. She doubted there was a woman in London who would be able to resist the urge to tear it off him given the chance, and probably only a handful of men. Certainly, she had never passed up the opportunity. As evidenced by her dalliance in the closet earlier. She had even been known manufacture the opportunities herself from time to time. Tonight, was one such opportunity, to tear Steve’s suit off, and have a little more fun with Barnes. Barnes, who incidentally looked almost as delicious in his dress uniform as Steve did. “Why don’t you see if Barnes would like to join us for a nightcap?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The really juicy bits will be going up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this little taste.


	2. Chapter 2

Barnes as it turned out was more than interested in a nightcap. He was the first one into Steve’s room, throwing himself onto the bed and stretching out with a seductive indolence. Propped on his elbows, his jacket falling open, his teeth bared in his signature wolfish grin. It occurred to Peggy that it would be very easy to climb on top of him and let him ravish her. She wondered how many women had given in to that temptation. Bucky obviously thought he was irresistible. 

Steve saw it too. At least Peggy assumed that was what earned the dark chuckle that accompanied Steve closing the door behind them. Although, the way his hands closed around her waist and his mouth found her neck a few seconds later, suggested he found her just as much of a temptation. 

Peggy considered all the temptations available to them tonight, as she ran a finger along the top rail of the footboard, the brass cool and smooth under her fingers. A few bright scratches shone against the deep patina, evidence of their previous games. She knew what she wanted tonight, and, fun as it was, she wasn’t in the mood to bend over the rail and let either of them have their way with her. Quite the opposite in fact. “Darling...” 

“Long evening for you, Pegs?” Steve asked, slowly unzipping the back of her dress. His breath hot on the skin of her neck. 

“Very.” She let him slide the dress down her arms. She loved letting Steve undress her, the worship in his eyes, his reverent touches. The dress hit the floor and she stepped free of the circle of fabric. Her black eyelet slip offered little protection against the evening’s chill, but then she didn’t need much protection, not when she had two strapping young men and their affections to keep her warm… or set her skin on fire with their lust, one or the other. 

“Feel more like bossing us around than being bossed.” A statement, not a question. He knew her so well. He smiled wickedly as he circled around in front of her. The sparkle in his eyes made it clear he would happily go to his knees for her for a second time tonight if she asked him to. 

“Yes.” Peggy licked her lips and shoved him back on the bed. On his knees still wasn’t quite where she wanted him. He sprawled on his back, limbs akimbo. He looked so sweetly vulnerable. A vicious fire sparked in Peggy’s chest. Big, tough, super soldier, fully capable of striking terror into the hearts of battle-hardened men, and completely at her mercy. 

Bucky leaned forward to perch his hat on Peggy’s head, cocking the brim so it sat at a rakish angle. His sarcastic smirk as wide as always. She would have to do something about that. “There you go, doll. Now you look the part.” 

Peggy straddled his lap and rubbed her palm over his cheek. There was a little stubble growing back in already, a roughness against the softness of her skin. His smirk really was disarming, the kind of expression that made a girl want to misbehave. The only thing she wanted to see more was the face he made when he begged. She slid her hand around the back of his head and tugging on the short strands of his hair. “Is that really all it takes for you to stop being a brat? A hat?” 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Bucky purred, rolling his head in the direction she was tugging. She appreciated the effort. It would be so much better if it was long enough to really get a grip on. At least the hair on the top of his head was long enough for her to get her fingers into. 

Her nails bit into his scalp and he hissed as she wrenched his head back. This was her opportunity to pay him back for all the love bites he had left her with the other day. And she could be less judicious with her placement. No one would question marks on Bucky’s neck. He was a red-blooded man and a war hero after all. One Peggy could claim in a way she never got to with her irreproachable captain. Not that anyone would know that _she_ had done the claiming, but they would know he was taken, and that was enough. He whimpered greedily as she bit and sucked at a spot just below the hinge of his jaw, his fingers digging into her waist. 

Peggy pulled away and considered him, pressing her thumb to the rapidly blooming bruise on his neck. She completely understood why he had left them all over her. There was something primitive yet satisfying about marking him as taken. There would be no pretty blondes sniffing around _him_ for the next few days. 

Steve was still on his back next to them, eyes smouldering watched her lavish attention on his best friend. He licked his lips and started cupping and rubbing himself through his pants. 

“I don’t recall telling you to do that, darling.” Peggy chided. Steve touching himself was almost enough to distract her from what she was planning. Almost. It was her fault really. He could follow instructions, she just had to give them. “No touching.” 

Steve pulled his hand away obediently.

“Strip.” Peggy snapped. She couldn’t execute any of her plans with him wearing so terribly overdressed. With either of them in the state they were in really. She rolled out of Bucky’s lap. “You too, pet.” 

She perched on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs at the ankle with the all the grace her poise and elocution teachers had managed to instil in her in years of boarding school. Both of her boys rolled off the bed eagerly. She could appreciate that, she had to cut an impressive figure. Slinky back slip, one strap falling down her shoulder, her good stockings hugging the curves of her legs, heels polished to a mirror shine, all topped off with Bucky’s sergeant’s cap. Better than any saucy postcard, if she did say so herself. 

Steve probably thought he was being clever when he reached for the buttons on Bucky’s shirt instead of his own. Peggy pressed her lips together to keep herself from giggling. She had said no touching, and he had taken the instruction to heart. That was alright. She had no problem with him taking initiative, not where Barnes was concerned. 

Bucky made a series of absolutely sinful noises, posturing, and making seductive faces at her as Steve peeled his shirt off of him. Peggy slipped her pinkie into her mouth and bit it delicately. Bucky knew exactly how to drive her crazy. He didn’t tease her for too long before he got back to the main mater at hand. Getting them both naked. 

Peggy found herself sucking on the finger in her mouth. Growing more and more aroused as piece after piece of clothing hit the floor. Her dalliance with Steve earlier had been a fun appetiser, but the more of the men’s flesh was exposed, the readier she was for the main course… and then dessert. 

Finally fully naked, Bucky stretched. His physique wasn’t as classically perfect as Steve’s, he was leaner, with a more predatory edge to his movements. The perfect compliment to her statuesque captain. The combination was exponentially better than either of them individually. She couldn’t wait to get her mouth and hands on them. 

Steve started to fondle himself again, drawing her attention down his perfect torso to his always impressive erection. It was enough to make her drool. It also wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing, and he knew it. 

“Now, darling. I said no touching.” Peggy tutted. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the bed next to her. If he wasn’t going to behave, she was going to have to do something about it. “On your back.” 

Steve obeyed readily. Laying out flat with his arms stretched to the side. Peggy leaned down to kiss him. There was nothing gentle or sweet about the kiss, all teeth, and tongue, and heated breath. She loved him, but he had still been a brat that couldn’t listen. She bit his lip as she finally pulled away to breath. Peggy smirked up at Bucky, still waiting expectantly next to the bed, watching them. He was behaving better than Steve tonight, even without the lessons she had planned for him. “What do you know, he does taste like me.” 

Bucky moaned and collapsed onto the bed next to her. “Do you have any idea how crazy you make me, doll?” 

“I have some idea, yes.” Peggy purred, rocking to her knees, her chest almost pressed against his. On her knees she was taller than he was sitting. With how close she was, he had to crane his neck to look at her face. She forced it back even farther as she kissed him. 

Even from the awkward angle, Bucky’s kiss didn’t feel particularly submissive. Not that it was in anyway a bad kiss. His lips were sweet and he knew exactly how much tongue to use. Really Barnes was a spectacularly sensual creature, intimately aware of how to move his body, how to tease hers. 

Peggy pulled away from him before he could render her breathless. It was delicious. She wanted more. Her eyes fell on Steve’s erection. Having more was a simple matter of taking what she wanted. And while she hadn’t settled on the exact details of what she wanted; she did have some ideas for a _titillating_ first step. She grabbed a fist full of Bucky’s hair again, dragging his head down and shoving his face into Steve’s lap. “Get that ready, pet.” 

Bucky looked up at her through his lashes, licentiously licking along the length of Steve’s shaft. “Ready for what.” 

Peggy’s mouth watered. Debauched was such a good look on him. This would be fun. “One of us is going to ride him until they scream.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky swirled his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock. “Which one?” 

Peggy softened her hold on his hair, turning it into more of a caress. Now there was an excellent question. Would she take her pleasure with Steve? Or would she push Bucky through an orgasm and have him keep going? What a dilemma to have. “I haven’t decided yet.” 

Bucky accepted that answer with an appropriate amount of enthusiasm. Groaning and taking Steve into his mouth properly. 

She kept her hand on the back of his head, forcing him to take Steve deeper. It was a messy blowjob, Bucky gagging, Steve moaning and bucking up into him. Peggy’s nipples were rock hard at the erotic display, her slit dripping. She hopped off the bed to pace around room, the better to consider them from every angle. The really were the stuff wet dreams were made of. Steve’s eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, hands fisted in the sheets as a reminder of her orders. Bucky had his eyes open, watching appreciatively as she moved. 

Bucky’s knees were resting right at the edge of the bed, leaving his ass in the air as he bent over Steve’s cock. She circled behind him and ran her nails up the back of his thighs. He shivered and whimpered, without abandoning his task. She smiled. That was the kind of dedication she liked to see. She was curious if he would be able to maintain it through what she had planned next. She rubbed her hands over his ass, perfect, shapely cheeks, thrust up at her. She spread them apart. How could she be expected to resist that kind of temptation. 

Peggy fetched a pair of condoms from the bedside table and dropped them next to Steve’s hand. He was doing such a good job of not touching. She would make his self-discipline worth it. She palmed the little bottle of lube that had been next to the condoms in the drawer and returned to her prowling. She trailed a finger down Steve’s side as she went, deliberately tickling the back of his knee. It made him gasp and squirm delightfully. 

If she were to pick favourites, Peggy probably would have said Steve had the better ass, perfectly round and shapely. Barnes wasn’t exactly a disappointment in the rear department either. His ass was almost as firm, and already quivering in anticipation of what she was going to do to it. Peggy poured a little lube onto her finger and gently stroked the eager ring of muscle. The way he whimpered and moaned at even a light touch was intoxicating. It sounded like Steve agreed, or perhaps the moans felt good, either way he moaned himself and she could see his hands scrabbling at the sheets. 

Eager was an understatement, Bucky’s ass was practically begging for her. She slipped her finger in, feeling for the sensitive little nub she knew was there. Bucky had been the one to show her how to find the spot. There was something pleasingly symmetrical about using the skill on him. 

“Fuck.” Bucky drew the word into a long moan. Pressing his forehead into Steve’s hip, even as he strained back towards her. 

“I said suck, Barnes.” Peggy didn’t quite manage to keep her voice stern. She had a weakness for that sweet neediness. She swatted him on the thigh with her free hand, just to prove she wasn’t completely soft... And because she had spent a week nursing a bruise after last time. “I will be very disappointed if I have to come over there and show you how to do it.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky panted. Peggy rewarded his obedience with a second finger. He jerked and gagged on Steve, just a little. 

She slipped her hand between his legs and firmly grasped his shaft. His dick was hot and firm in her hand, already leaking more than a little. She stroked in time with the curling of her fingers. The room echoed with moans of pleasure from him and from Steve. Peggy was absolutely drunk on the sound. 

She was also aching for a little pleasure of her own. She had all but promised Bucky he could be the one to ride Steve, but she rather needed something inside her, or she would scream, not the fun kind of screaming either. This might require some clever problem solving, but she was confident they could figure it out. “Are you ready, darling?” 

“Yes. God, yes. Please Pegs?” Steve begged, his fists tightening in the sheets again. 

Peggy released Bucky. She couldn’t say no. Not when he asked so sweetly. “Condoms on, both of you.” 

Peggy shimmied out of her underwear. They would just get in the way. An idea for how to solve her little problem was forming in her mind. Her bra followed, shimmied out from under her slip. 

A few quick instructions got her boys into the position she wanted them in. Steve, still flat on his back. Bucky on top of him, facing towards the foot of the bed. 

Peggy straddled their stacked hips. Steve offered her a hand for balance, which she accepted gratefully and sunk a little lower. Buck’s lovely condom wrapped member just brushing her slit. She wrapped her free hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, this was going to be fun. “Come on, pet. Reach for it.” 

Bucky tried, bless him, she knew he really did. Thrusting up into her as best her could. The motion obviously shifted what Steve was rubbing against inside him. Bucky gasped and jerked. He made it through four more repetitions of the motion, groaning with each attempt. At the top of the fifth stroke, his knees gave out and he collapsed onto Steve, mouth open, eyes fluttering. It wasn’t quite the scream she had been aiming for, but it was gratifying all the same. 

“Help him, darling.” Peggy ordered, expression stern. As much fun as watching Barnes come apart was, she was trying to come apart herself. 

Steve slipped his free hand under Bucky’s ass. “Come on, Buck. Don’t make us look bad in front of my girl.” 

He moved Bucky up and down, driving him deep into Peggy at the top of each stroke. Peggy’s head fell back, and she let out a low purring moan of her own. Now that was what she needed. Bucky curled towards her, hands on her hips as he fully submitted to Steve moving him. Peggy cupped the back of his neck to help support him, he was hitting all the right spots. Bucky alternated between panting their names and swearing fluently. When he opened his eyes, they were full of pure bliss. 

Fun as this position was, it wasn’t going to get Peggy where she wanted to be. It was more of a delightful torment. A way to keep herself at the peak of arousal, rather than anything that would take her higher. Pushing herself up using Bucky’s shoulders, she dismounted to consider her next move. Fucking Steve properly was the obvious option. One she was quite fond of. 

A quick order for Bucky to move, a condom swap for Steve, and Peggy was sinking onto him, revelling in the feel of his girth. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips, taking a few long moments to enjoy the pure simplicity of having Steve all to herself. No complications, just the two of them moving together. 

Peggy opened her eyes to find Bucky watching, eyes dark with lust. Having Steve to herself was overrated. She beckoned to Bucky. He grinned and came to her readily, slipping one arm around her waist and using the other hand to free one of her breasts from her slip and guide her nipple to his lips. Peggy curled a hand around his shaft, stroking him with the same rhythm Steve was using to fuck her. Her other hand went to the top of her head, holding her sergeant's hat securely in place. 

Worked up as she was, Peggy felt her orgasm building almost immediately. Heat bubbled low in her stomach. Sweet electric sensation, tingling all the way to the tips of her toes. Her skin was on fire everywhere it contacted one of the men, even as everything that wasn’t her boys dropped away. 

Her climax arrived like a damn bursting. Pleasure pulsed through her. Her body tensing and relaxing in turn. Bucky leaning into her, gasping and swearing again as her stroking grew tight if ragged, was the only thing keeping her upright. She was in heaven, even as her vision blurred to white and all the air in her lungs vanished in a scream. 

Peggy fought to get her breath back, no mean feat with Steve still working inside her. He looked like he was holding off his own orgasm by sheer force of will. Bucky didn’t look much better. “Come for me, darlings.” 

Breathing raged and harsh, Bucky finished, spilling over Steve’s stomach and her hand, at almost exactly the same time Steve grunted and filled his condom. Bucky slumped over, his head landing on Steve’s bicep. 

Steve lay back panting. Peggy massaged his chest. The poor dear, he looked absolutely exhausted. She would feel bad if she didn’t take such pleasure in wearing him out. A much easier task with Bucky to help her. She hadn’t even made it out of her slip. A third orgasm would have been a nice way to round out her night. But Barnes, curled on his side next to Steve, looked even more wrung out than Steve. She was being selfish and impatient. There was always the morning. Just now, she should get her sweet boys cleaned up and give them a chance to rest. 

Peggy cleaned them both down with the damp flannel, before giving herself a quick wipe. The kisses they got this time we soft and adoring, paired with gentle caresses, and affectionate words murmured into their skin. 

They both returned her touches with equal adoration. Steve dragged her into bed almost before she could return the cloth to the basin. He cuddled her in tight against his side, hand curling around a fistful of her slip. She laughed and kissed his forehead before squirming around in his hold to grab the waiting box of cigarettes and lighter off the bedside table. Steve nuzzled her shoulder, Bucky rolling closer on his other side. 

Peggy tapped a cigarette out of the package and lit it herself. Arching her neck and savouring the first long drag. It had been a delightful night all around… If a little short. “For elite soldiers, you really need to work on your stamina.” 

Bucky plucked the smoke out of her fingers and took a drag of his own. “Oh yeah? You had more than that planned, did you?” 

“Oh,” Peggy let a wide smirk turn up the corners of her mouth. “I rather thought Steven would take me from behind while you licked my clit and I sucked you off. But I suppose that will keep for morning.” 

Steve’s dick gave a half-hearted twitch against his stomach. 

Bucky grinned evilly and he leaned across both of them to stub out the cigarette. “I think someone is going to be ready for round two a little earlier than tomorrow morning.” 

Peggy smirked back and cupped the back of Bucky’s head to reel him in for a kiss. Starting round two sounded perfectly lovely. She always preferred dessert to breakfast. “Well, you know what to do, pet.” 

Steve groaned as Bucky started kissing his way down his body again. He tightened the arm holding Peggy and pulled her mouth to his a little desperately. Peggy melted into his side, swallowing all the sweet sounds Bucky coaxed out of him. 

Three short knocks sounded from the door. 

Peggy jerked away from Steve’s mouth. Her eyes going huge with fear and surprise. Who could possibly be here? Did they know Steve wasn’t alone? If someone was looking for Steve, had they also sent someone to fetch her and Bucky? Had they discovered that they were missing? 

Bucky’s head had snapped up at the same time as Peggy’s. His eyes flicked between Steve and Peggy in panic. “Were you expecting anyone?” 

“Think I’d be flat on my back with your mouth around my dick if I was expecting someone?” Steve hissed back. 

Peggy’s stomach flipped. This was very bad. For all the trouble she could get in if she were caught here, the consequences for her boys being caught together was worse. 

“I know you’re in there, come on Captain. Let me in.” A feminine voice called through the door. The owner was obviously aiming for a seductive tone, but the effect was ruined by a slightly drunken slur. 

Steve’s room and Peggy’s lodgings were in opposite directions from the party. Peggy did some quick calculations. Assuming he had done the gentlemanly thing and escorted her home, took a few minutes for the kind of reasonably chaste kiss a woman of her reputation would indulge in, then walked back to his own rooms at a leisurely pace, another quarter of an hour for him to shower. It worked out to almost exactly the amount of time a girl would need to find a bar and down three gin fizzes to bolster her confidence and wobble her way here. Or for Peggy and her boys to get through one round of vigorous sex, clean up, and start thinking about a second. 

Peggy straightened her spine, steeling herself for what she was going to have to do. It was almost certainly Lorraine, and she was almost certainly drunk. She could handle this. “Barnes, behind the door. Rogers, stay there and try to look innocent.” 

She shoved Bucky’s clothes under the bed. There was a solution to this problem that avoided any hint of scandal leaving this room, let alone one that would end their careers and lead to potential prosecution. But they would all need to move quickly if they wanted Lorraine to accept that solution and not ask any further questions that might lead to more awkwardness. 

Steve caught her hand. His eyes full of concern as he looked between her and the door. Peggy freed her wrist from his grip and kissed his knuckles. “Don’t worry, darling.” 

Lorraine wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what she saw tonight without exposing herself too. Turning up at a man’s door drunk and uninvited, was more of a scandal than Peggy’s already being in that bed. She and Steve might maintain a professional distance, but it was common knowledge that they were courting. As long as the balance of that scandal was in their favour, they could all make it through the night with their reputations intact. Lorraine included. 

For that to work Buck had to disappear for a few minutes. She shepherded him towards the door a head of her. The space behind the door wasn’t an ideal hiding place, but it was the best option available to them at the moment. 

“Wait.” Bucky whispered, grabbing her wrist before she could open the door. “Hat.” 

Peggy’s hand went to the cap perched on her hair. Bucky’s hat. With sergeant’s striped on the front instead of Steve’s Captain insignia. It would raise the exact kind of awkward question they needed to avoid. 

She ripped it off and tossed it to Bucky. He snatched it out of the air and ducked behind the door. 

Peggy took a long deep breath to steady herself and reached for the door handle. She’d spent nights behind enemy lines that weren’t this stressful. 

Lorraine almost tumble to the floor at Peggy’s feet when the door swung open. She was definitely drunk. Her overcoat gaped open, revealing that Peggy wasn’t the only one currently dressed primarily in a slip. 

The sharp featured woman looked up at Peggy in surprise. Peggy could see the gears slowly ticking over as her inebriated brain pieced together what was going on. “Oh.” 

“Indeed.” Peggy respond drily. She held the edge of the door firmly, so if it didn’t accidentally swing further open and crush Bucky. “As you can see the Captain is busy at the moment.” 

From the bed, Steve raised a hand sheepishly. Peggy noted that he had dragged a pillow into his lap in an attempt at modesty. 

Lorraine’s mouth opened and closed a few times. She really was quite a clever girl, Peggy would never discount the quality of her professional work, but in this moment, she looked like a landed fish. “I’ll just be...” 

“Yes,” Peggy pointedly ignored Barnes in his hiding place. His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter, one hand using his hat to cover himself, the other clamped over his mouth. She was aware of how absurd this situation was without his input. “I think that would be best.” 

Peggy stayed in the open door, watching until Lorraine made it all the way to the stairs. Once she was confident there would be no second visit, she closed the door and shot the bolt home with a definitive click. 

Peggy let herself sag against the wood, heart beating loudly in her chest. It had been a close call. Too close. She pushed her hair back from her face, forcing herself to breath. “Well, that was a rather unpleasant interruption.” 

“Pegs.” Steve whispered from the bed. His voice cracking. 

She took the few steps to cross the room to him. Steve pulled her in against his chest, cradling her head protectively. Bucky piled onto the bed, still shaking with silent, possibly hysterical, laughter. Peggy pulled him into the hug, Steve’s arms encircling both of them with a natural ease. 

They lay like that for long moments. Holding each other as they recovered from the nasty shock. Finally, all three heartbeats levelled off, slowing to an easy natural rhythm. Peggy sighed and curled her hands to two heads of hair. Not grabbing hash handfuls of hair this time. Just burying her fingers in the locks, silky gold and wavy brown at once. They were alright, everything was perfectly fine. 

Bucky kissed her collarbone. “Now, where were we?” 

“Seriously, Buck?” Steve sounded completely exasperated, rolling Peggy out of Bucky’s reach. 

Peggy fell back on the pillows, unable to contain a wave of giggles. Her laughter set Bucky off again. The corners of Steve’s mouth twitched, slowly his disapproving expression cracked, and they all dissolved into a pile of limbs and laughter.


End file.
